iFinally Fall For You
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Sam is expose of her secret for singing, so now she's stuck having to be a star of a Christmas play with Freddie by her side. When the Big Night comes, Sam learns that this wasn't as bad as she thought now that she's closer to Freddie. Seddie one-shot


(AN:) A very, very late Christmas present for my first sister Soul of a Raven, but I know she won't mind for I finally finished my second iCarly fic! I hope you enjoy sis! And as for you Seddie readers, I hope you enjoy also! Merry late Christmas!

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia.**

* * *

Sam hated being in school regular mornings, therefore she hated with a passion standing in the hallway near her locker at ten minutes to 9 p.m. especially when she wasn't standing in her comfortable jeans and a jacket with a t-shirt underneath and her converses.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to the side, seeing Freddie jogging up to her. "It's almost time, okay? I'll come back when we're ready for you," Freddie said before walking away without waiting for an answer from Sam. She only looked at him as he walked away until he walked to the backstage door of the auditorium.

One of the many things that were worse for Samantha Puckett was when someone caught her in the act of singing. She was **sure** there was no one late at school, but apparently there was this new Christmas play some of the kids were working on. Since when did her school do plays where kids actually got up on stage and followed some type of script and danced around like little children? This wasn't something Sam does.

What also sucked was that she was standing in the middle of a stage for the past few months in the same red dress she wore at the Beauty Pageant and kicked LeAnn's butt. Sam let a small smile crack on her face as she also remembered it would have been her 100th Beauty Pageant won if she didn't rip the dress off of Carly.

And another thing, not only was she the star of the show, but the other star was Fredward Benson himself. Sam let out a deep sigh; she **hated** having one of her friends knowing her secret. But the thing that confused the blond was the way Freddie acted when they had to practice for this show. As soon as he knew Sam was going to be his love interest in the play, the first thing he told Sam was he swore on his life he wouldn't tell anyone.

Sure, Sam should be happy that she didn't have to threaten the boy, but that's the thing that worried her. **She didn't have to threaten him.** Freddie would have had a **blast **telling everyone she was the star before their parents came out to see the show, but he didn't. It's a good thing the people who Sam knew never came to things like this, or else her reputation would have been ruined.

"Sam," Freddie shook her shoulder a little, waking her up from her daydream. Somehow he appeared by her side again without Sam noticing this time. "The singing scene is about to start; can we go on with it or do you just want to end with dialogue?"

That too! Freddie always asked if Sam wanted to do some part. Of course she didn't want to do it, but she had a choice? But the way Freddie was acting these past rehearsals and practices here and at his house without Carly knowing, how could she say no now? Freddie loved singing with her; Sam was able to tell, so why not repay him back for what he did for her?

Sam let a smile grow on her face and nodded her head as she got up from the floor. "Yeah, Freddie, let's do this."

"Really?" Freddie's eyes lit up as he smiled too. He quickly wiped it off however, not wanting Sam to know how much it means to him. "I mean, we don't have to do it if you don't want to. I know how you were forced to be here and work with me and-"

"Freddie," Sam covered his mouth with her entire hand. "I want to sing with you. Now, can we please go before the dork crew has to start telling jokes or something?"

Sam took his hand off of Freddie's mouth and walked off to the backstage door, but Freddie grabbed her hand to stop her from walking so he could tell her something.

"Thanks for this, Sam," Freddie said to the back of Sam's head. "It means a lot."

Sam turned her body halfway around and smiled at him. "Well, you kept your promise of not telling anyone, and I'm keeping my promise of singing. Now come on," Sam pulled on Freddie's hand, "We got a show to finish."

Freddie placed his smile back on and together, still holding hands, they waked to the back stage where the others cheered when the two stars came back.

"Where did you guys go?" Their teacher, Mr. Yearaser, ran over and asked the two. "We've been waiting and no one was able to find the both of you!"

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?" Sam asked, stepping to her side of the stage as Freddie did the same on the opposite side. Just start the music so we can end this and I can go home."

"Actually, you're going to have to be the best you've ever been now," Jonah came out of nowhere with a huge grin on his face, "Because you just got double the audience, Sam."

"Jonah?" Sam questioned, her eyes widen. "What are you going here?"

"Revenge my dear Samantha," Jonah crossed his arms over his chest, "Ever since a little bird told me you were the star of this pathetic show, an idea popped into my head." Freddie walked over to stand next to Sam, the two looking at each other and back to Jonah. "Why not embarrass you in front of the entire school like you did to me to the entire world."

"Isn't this wonderful?" Mr. Yearaser jumped around after seeing how many people were now behind the curtain, "We've now made double the money! This is wonderful, is it not? Fredward, Samantha; break a leg!"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other before running to where the curtains divided, pushing it aside and seeing even the students attending Ridgeway were now here – some sitting on the remaining seats and some sitting on the floor.

Sam slowly turned around, her blood boiling fast.

"**I'm going to kill you!**" Sam screamed, running to attack Jonah, but Freddie grabbed and lifted Sam from her waist, trying to calm her down but she kept kicking her arms and legs.

"You'll thank me one day for this," Jonah said right before leaving her and Freddie. "Have fun, you two stars."

"Sam, Sam you got to calm down!" Freddie yelled over her screaming.

Sam's screaming stopped and she took a few deep breaths in and Freddie let her back down on the ground.

"What…are…we going…to do?" Sam asked after each breath she took into her lungs and let out until she was calm enough to breath normally now.

Freddie covered his face with both of his hands and let his hands drop into his pant pockets. "Let's get out of here before someone opens the curtains." He took Sam's hand to walk out of there before someone came, but Sam stopped walking.

"Wait, Freddie," Sam said, having Freddie turn around to look at her to see what she wanted to say. "I promised you we were going to do this, and this is what we're going to do."

Freddie pointed a finger to the curtains. "Sam, I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the entire school."

"Come on, come on!" Their teacher popped his head in between the two, holding a plant in his hands. "We haven't got all day for you two to talk!" He ran off again.

"Freddie, a promise is a promise, and even I keep them," Sam pulled Freddie closer to her face by his shirt collar after their teacher was gone from their sight.

"Sam," Freddie placed his hands on top of hers, "I don't care about promises- I only care about your feelings and what might happen if everyone in our school will do to you when they see you on that stage."

"Freddie, is all that true?" Sam asked, feeling a little weak on the inside.

"Of course," Freddie said without hesitation. "I kept my promise in the beginning of this whole play."

"Freddie, I don't think it's just that," Sam whispered, placing her hand on his cheek. "There's something else you're feeling, and it's not just mines."

"Just forget it," Freddie said, taking her hand off of his cheek, "Can we leave now?"

"Leave, leave where?" Their teacher once again came back, but this time nothing in his hands.

"We're not going anywhere," Sam answered before looking at Freddie and shaking her head," No, Freddie," she whispered to him, "We're doing this together."

"Sam," Freddie whined, but Sam only covered his mouth with her hand again.

"You'll thank me for this, Freddie," Sam said before quickly kissing Freddie. "Get on your side of the stage, and we'll talk more later when the song finishes!"

"Finally!" The teacher screamed, jumping around again. "Everyone take their places! We're going to finally finish the best show this school has ever had!"

"Sam, are you** sure** you want to-" Freddie tried to talk her out of this one more time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," Sam waved her hand at him. Honestly, she knew she was getting herself into a huge mess, but she was a Puckett and they never back down on things.

"Without further wait," Mr. Yearaser stepped onto the stage with a microphone in a hand. Sam and Freddie were given ones to place on their ears so it would be easier to walk around stage. The two had last minute makeup done on their faces as Mr. Yearaser continued to announce the final part of the play. "The final scene of our Christmas play is about to start with a song performed by Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. Please, give them a round of applause!"

Sam felt better when she heard claps around the auditorium and only a few gasps. She looked over at Freddie for comfort and he gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled and returned her look to the front of the stage.

The curtains rose and she was met with complete darkness as the clapping lowered to a stop. Sam saw Jonah standing in the back near the exit with a huge grin on his face, knowing Sam was going to walk away, but he was wrong. She looked up and the spotlight shone on her, signaling for Sam to start the duet.

"_Suddenly my choice is clear," _Sam's voice came out loud and proud, causing everyone to clap and scream. _"I knew it only you and I we're standing here." _

She reached her hand out to her right and in came Freddie holding on. The audience screamed even louder when another spotlight shone on him.

"_And beautiful is all I see," _Freddie squeezed her hand before pulling Sam close.

Both placed a hand on the other's cheek, "_It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be."_

"One two three four!" The boy who was in charge of the piano screamed before they changed the tune and other dancers came onto the stage.

Sam and Freddie kept looking at each other as the other dancers moved around them before standing in their spots.

"_Well that money is a worth a thing if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it," _Sam sang as she walked around Freddie along with the other girls with their partners.

The stage divided by girls on one side and boys on the other as they moved to a small dance.

"_True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it you can't return it," _Sam just stood with a hand on her hip, still had her eyes glued onto Freddie.

"_No, no, no, no," _Two girls stood by Sam's side, shaking their fingers at Freddie.

"_Your friends are doing all the same things!" _Sam and the girls moved their hips side to side.

"_Wo!" _The girls screamed, throwing an arm up.

"_And my friends' say," _Sam began and turned to look at the other girls.

"_Look at what you're wasting," _The girls filled in.

Sam and Freddie walked up and too k each other's hands. "_But it doesn't matter if we change their minds," _they sang together.

The guys picked up the girls by their waist and pulled them to the opposite side from where they were standing. "_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before." _ The girls bent down on one knee and lifted an arm up to grab onto their partner as the guys then pulled them up and the girls jumped back to where they stood before while the guys jumped to where the girls were bent. _"And I don't care what they say anymore."_

Sam and Freddie walked to the front edge of the stage together with one hand linked. _"'Cause I'm falling, falling- finally falling, falling!"_

The girls stood on the right left side and the boys on the right. The girls took two steps front and the boys took two steps back. Then they hoped to the opposite side and spun around.

But then suddenly, Sam stood in front of the stage and seeing everyone cheering her on, she felt as if the whole world crashed on her shoulders. There in the back was still Jonah, but Carly came, holding her jacket in her hands and she had a huge shock on her face. Jonah saw her sudden froze and was about to let out a laugh. Sam, without thinking, ran off of the stage and Freddie stopped dancing and saw her leaving.

"Oh no," Freddie whispered. He looked at the other dancers who kept moving. He looked over at Charlie, the piano player, and moved his hand in a circular motion telling him to keep the music going until he came back. Charlie nodded his head and Freddie ran off of the stage too, worrying everyone.

"Sam!" Freddie called, seeing Sam with her back against the wall and she was sliding down. "Sam, what happened?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her. Sam had her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"I-I don't know," Sam's voice cracked. "I was doing so fine, and then as soon as I see Carly, things messed up and I couldn't sing." She hit her hand against the floor. "And then Jonah was about to laugh and I couldn't do it anymore!"

"What's your name?" Freddie asked, taking one of Sam's hands.

Sam pulled her hand away from him. "Freddie, I can't do this now with you."

"What's your name?" Freddie asked once more, taking her hand again.

Sam only looked at him with confusion in his face. Not in the mood with arguing, she just signed and said, "Sam Puckett."

"And what does a Puckett never do?"

Sam cracked a small grin, "They never back out of things no matter how dangerous it is for nothing's impossible."

"Exactly," Freddie whispered, placing a hand on the side of Sam's face. "Now we're going to go out and finish this to show Jonah that you can do anything you set your mind to."

Sam smiled even wider this time, giving Freddie a hug before picking herself up from the ground. "Let's do this!"

"Wait, Sam," Freddie stopped her before she stood right behind the curtains and jumped back onto the stage. He grabbed her arm and pulled Sam in, kissing her quick but make sure it was sweet as possible. "That's for good luck."

Sam slapped his chest before holding Freddie's hand as they stood together behind the curtains.

"Five six seven eight!" Freddie screamed to Charlie and the curtains rose, continuing the song with Sam's part.

"_I don't need all the finer things; diamond rings are nothing so show me something," _Sam and Freddie walked back onto the stage hand in hand and the audience cheered once again as Jonah's face dropped. "'_Cause love is all I need all I ever wanted,_" She turned to Freddie and took his other hand, _"and now I've got it."_

The others sang, _"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ as they saw Freddie and Sam together.

Sam and the other girls circled around their partner as Sam sung, _"My friends are wondering what you're thinking._" They changed directions_, "And your friends they probably think the same thing." _ All stood still and shook their hips. _"Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!"_

Freddie lifted Sam up and spun them both together as the other dancers formed a circle around them and danced to their own moves.

"_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before and I don't care what they say anymore 'cause I'm falling, falling- finally falling, falling_," Sam and Freddie sang together as they spun around.

The lights turned off and the backup dancers froze in a move as a single spotlight shone on both Sam and Freddie. They stopped spinning and Freddie slowly let Sam down back on her feet.

Together, in a slow music tone they finished off, "_Suddenly," _the two sounded like they were about to cry. _"I can see what I didn't before." _Sam and Freddie shook their heads, _"and I don't care what they say anymore 'cause I'm falling, falling; finally falling, falling; finally falling, falling; finally falling, falling."_

The lights all turned back on and the audience jumped up from their seats as they clapped and cheered. Sam and Freddie turned to the audience, seeing Jonah leave and Carly even jumping up and down as she cheered.

"What happens in the end with a Puckett?" Freddie asked, turning his look to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, still out of breath from the song. Not only that, but she actually didn't know the answer.

"They get what they wanted," Freddie whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You're such a dork, Freddie," Sam said right before kissing him, and having the audience go even crazier.


End file.
